1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a band brake assembly for a bicycle including a brake lining of a brake band adapted to be urged against an outer circumferential surface of a drum to obtain braking force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art band brake assembly for a bicycle as shown in FIG. 1, when an inner wire a of a brake operating cable is tensioned for operating the brake assembly, the tensile force is transmitted through a bell crank b to a brake band d integral with a lining c so that a frictional force caused between a drum e and the lining c is supported through a fixed end f of the brake band d by a casing g.
In this manner, when the operating end of the brake band c is directly subjected to a force through the bell crank b by the inner wire a, vibration caused between the lining c and the drum e is transmitted to the casing g to give rise to a resonance phenomenon. In other words, as only the tensile force acts over the entire length of the brake band d, it is likely to go into vibration which in turn causes resonance of the associated parts resulting in discomfort noise.